


Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), miloserdie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: 70s era, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, диалоги мои диалоги, рейтинг добавлен за фоновую разделку животного (той самой капибары)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Патриоты первой версии и их начало
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot (Metal Gear)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Драбблы и мини R — NC-21, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris

Духота липнет к коже, едва он выходит из самолета. Спина мгновенно взмокает под слоями рубашки и пиджака, но он даже не ослабляет галстук. В конце концов, он здесь по делам, так что выглядеть собирается соответствующе. Вдох-выдох, горячий воздух сушит горло.

Он даже не знает, что раздражает его больше, сидеть в Бостоне и спорить с Зеро под рыбьим взглядом Парамедик и насмешливым — Евы, или снова возвращаться в Южную Америку после всей этой грандиозной головной боли, которой обернулась операция в Сан Иеронимо.

Уже к вечеру у него обгорает нос.

Южная Америка все же раздражает его больше.

Единственный плюс в том, что Венесуэла — это довольно удачный вариант. Удачный для него, старые контакты из MIR еще помнят товарища Адама, большого друга коммунистической партии. Хуже то, что «Красный флаг» откололся и ушел в подполье после выборов Кальдеры, но парочка звонков — дружелюбное приветствие, куда менее дружелюбное напоминание о долгах, немного лести, немного шантажа, одна наводка на проверенного поставщика оружия, — и его выводят на нужную партизанскую ячейку.

Конечно же он помогает тем, кто борется за свободу и единство. То, что демократ Кальдера и его отказ от доктрины Бетанкура объединят регион в мирный кластер вместе с Аргентиной, Кубой и Панамой куда эффективнее, чем бесцельный партизанский террор MIR, его вряд ли интересует.

Это вряд ли интересует и Оцелота. Ему все равно, постановкой Карибского конфликта пусть Зеро занимается сам. Он здесь по своим делам.

От Каракаса его подкидывают до поймы реки Ориноко, в Кабруту. До нужного лагеря доводит проводник, дружественные краснофлаговцы снабжают примерными инструкциями, но дальше приходится самому. _La Serpiente_ , зовут они его. Оцелот едва сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть, ну что за фарс.

Следы есть — для тех, кто умеет их читать. Если бы он захотел скрыться, никто бы его не нашел. Лагерь разбит почти возле самой воды, за небольшой излучиной. На субэкваторе темнеет быстро — Оцелот усаживается на землю возле кострища и приготавливается ждать.

— Кто тебя послал?

Первый же вопрос. Ни приветствия, ни вопроса, зачем он здесь. Может, он сам решил приехать.

Он выглядит гораздо лучше, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись. Свежий воздух ему определенно на пользу. Под загорелой кожей видны крепкие мышцы, мощные плечи блестят от высыхающих капель воды. Он встряхивает мокрой головой, как пес, подсушивая волосы, и Оцелот против воли пялится, щурясь из-под белесых ресниц.

Правда, его выдают глаза. Когда проводишь достаточно времени в пыточных, учишься очень точно определять тот момент, когда человек готов умереть.

— Может, я просто решил навестить старого друга, — насмешливо пожимает плечами Оцелот.

— Мы с тобой не друзья, — обрывает его Снейк.

Он усаживается, скрестив ноги, и принимается разводить костер. Рядом укладывает что-то мохнатое и крупное.

— Капибара? — удивленно спрашивает Оцелот.

Снейк зыркает на него из-подо лба.

— Ты приехал поговорить о местной фауне?

— Я могу рассказать, если хочешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что тебе надо, и убрался отсюда.

— С чего ты решил, что мне от тебя что-то надо?

— Такие как ты ничего не делают просто так.

Снейк достает нож и укладывает перед собой тушку капибары. Небольшая, едва ли с полметра, видимо, глупый детеныш попался в силок. Он взрезает горло спустить кровь и начинает сдирать шкуру, идя по разрезам от задних лап и выше по брюху. Оцелот с интересом наблюдает за движением тонкого лезвия — всегда полезно смотреть, как работает профессионал, особенно если можно почерпнуть знаний.

— Я здесь, чтобы предложить возможность.

— Работу.

— Работа подразумевает подотчетность. Возможность подразумевает собственное видение.

— Слушай, умник, — Снейк взрезает голой розовой тушке живот и тычет в его сторону окровавленным лезвием, — или говори, что тебе надо, или проваливай. И рекомендую проваливать прямо сейчас, пока еще не все, кто выходит ночью на охоту, проснулись.

Оцелот позволяет себе приподнять кончики губ в ухмылке. Этот разговор его забавляет.

Снейк быстро и умело потрошит капибару, выскребая склизкие внутренности и умудряясь не проткнуть кишки, выламывает суставы для удобства, вскрывает тонкие косточки грудной клетки. Они легко лопаются под ножом с приятным уху хрустом.

— Мы с майором собираем команду из людей, которым можно доверять.

— Зеро может катиться к чертям.

— Если так, то туда же отправится и весь мир.

Снейк с нескрываемым сарказмом хмыкает.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мир может стать единым сам по себе, — говорит Оцелот. — Хаос — это первичное положение вещей.

— Ты сам-то в это веришь? — перебивает его Снейк.

— В единый мир?

— В контроль.

— Контроль — это ровно то, что сделает все единым. Контроль — это признак разума.

— Тогда зачем вам я? Вашего общего «разума» хватит на несколько поколений.

— Без тебя не получится.

Снейк зыркает на него из-подо лба и начинает мастерить подобие вертела для выпотрошенной и распятой тушки капибары.

— И кого Дэвид собрал на этот раз?

— Он довольно консервативен, — пожимает плечами Оцелот.

— Да уж.

— Доктор Кларк, Андерсон.

— Дон? Ну конечно же.

— Ева.

Он специально делает паузу перед ее именем, чтобы увидеть реакцию.

Реакции не следует никакой, и Оцелот чувствует, как развязывается узел под ребрами. Он не позволяет себе радоваться или расслабляться, но ему становится немного легче.

— И как он это называет?

— Патриоты.

Снейк издает приглушенный смешок, и он улыбается в ответ. От названия он тоже не в восторге, с фантазией на такие вещи у Зеро определенно не очень.

Такая банальная, казалось бы, вещь, но лед между ними дает трещину.

— И кто вам нужен, лицо для плакатов? _Биг Босс_? Я не буду носить этот позывной, я уже говорил об этом.

— Зеро нужен Биг Босс. Патриотам нужен Снейк.

— Так это Зеро зовет меня в Патриоты?

Он замолкает, рассматривает его, чуть наклонив голову набок.

— Нет, — говорит он, наконец. — Я.

Он не лжет. Наверное, впервые за весь этот разговор, который не раскрывает вообще ничего — одни полунамеки и туманные объяснения, — он берет и выкладывает свою основную карту.

Смотрит Снейк цепко. Его уже столько раз обманывали, что он должен все воспринимать ложью, но Оцелот знает, что он почует вранье. Сейчас — почует.

— Мы не можем стать лучше мертвых.

Взгляд у него становится холодным и предупреждающим.

Он не договаривает до конца. Мы не можем стать лучше мертвых, но у живых есть большое преимущество — они находятся здесь и сейчас. Они могут что-то поменять. Конечно же он не договаривает, эта часть только для него одного.

— Но мы можем сделать мир лучше для живых.

Рискованная фраза, на которой он строит всю свою речь, на которую все ставит. Мгновение замедляется, тянется , как смола, оставляя его в подвешенном состоянии.  
Хмурые черты лица его внезапно смягчаются — Оцелот даже не скрываясь рассматривает его, пытаясь понять, что же изменилось, но так он внезапно начинает выглядеть совсем другим человеком.

Человеком, которого он не видел почти шесть лет.

Лед окончательно дает трещину, и Оцелот внезапно понимает, что все это время задерживал дыхание. Он как можно незаметнее переводит дух.

— Останешься? — внезапно говорит Снейк, кивком указывая костер, но не поворачиваясь в ту сторону.

Это как бы подразумевает, что он из вежливости предложил разделить этот довольно мерзкий, с точки зрения Оцелота, ужин, но он знает, что это не так. Они оба знают, что это не так.

— Конечно, — растягивает он тонкие губы в улыбке.

 _Останется_. Конечно же, он останется.


End file.
